Such an electrical plug connector part is known from German unexamined patent application DE 10 2008 055 841 A1. This plug connector part has a housing made up of a housing body and a housing part. The housing body has receiving chambers and integrally-formed detent protrusions for fastening plug contact elements that are connected to electrical connection lines. Detent springs of the plug contact elements, which protrude from the plug contact elements in the manner of lances, lock onto the detent protrusions. The housing part is movably mounted onto the housing body, for example via a film hinge, or is attachable as an individual part to a bearing point on the housing body. In any case, the housing part is pivotable relative to the housing body for assembly. This means that until the housing body and the housing part are mutually locked, the housing body and the housing part form an arrangement in which they are slightly movable with respect to one another, which makes handling relatively difficult during assembly.